1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
When an image formation process, such as full color printing, is performed using three primary colors of CMY (C: cyan, M: magenta, Y: yellow) in an electrophotographic-type image forming apparatus (for example, a printer) configured to print out print data, it is possible to use a color that is called a “process, black” which is generated by mixing all of the three primary colors to thereby reduce resultant lightness.
The “process black” is used when a black toner (K: black) is not provided in a developing device, when a black toner is out, when black is used for special applications, such as a digital watermark, or when all color printing is performed only with the three primary colors of CMY.
That is, these are the case where image data which can be drawn originally with a single color of black toner is printed by overlapping the three colors. When an image is printed onto a print medium, such as a print sheet, using the “process black” generated by overlapping the three colors, defects may easily occur, such as scattering of characters, poor transfers poor fixation, and ghost.